


Goodbye message

by Melime



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Eva didn’t even talk to her before leaving.





	Goodbye message

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Mensagem de adeus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871970) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #093 - message.

Eva didn’t even talk to her before leaving, she just left her a message explaining they needed a break. She wasn’t even surprised, not really, after everything that happened the previous year, she threw herself at her work not to have to think about things, and that meant she never had any time to spend with Eva. She couldn’t even remember the last time they saw each other while awake, probably weeks before. This came as no surprise, but she was still hurt. She wished she had done things differently, but it was too late for all of that now.


End file.
